Passion
by RubyxSapphy
Summary: Angelica is new to the whole Total Drama thing btu a certain someone is attracted to her. (Sorry for the crappy story it's my first story ever, and any lemons will be later on in other chapters)
A/N: Any lemons won't come until later chapters, but the mature sexual themes will be in some chapters. Maybe even the first one. And we will pretend some things never happened to some contestants, like when Ezekiel got deserted by Chris on that island or whatever. This is my first story ever so I'm sorry for any spelling errors or things like that.

She was the last one to come. She was instantly angry yet unsurprised. She had watched Total Drama before, so it wasn't that much of a shocker. Most of the males gazed at her. She had long, wavy, red hair pulled into a ponytail, and, light, but firece, green eyes which were beautifully shaped. She had somewhat, naturally, tannish skin. Her breasts were a bit bigger than Lindsay's and they were shaped like Heather's. She had a very curvaceous, figure which was beautiful. She wore a black shirt printed with red words that said. "I'm here to win." She had on khaki shorts with a brown belt, and high-knee boots.

Alejandro had never seen such a beautiful girl before, he looked at her, taking in every single feature of her, she was beautiful. "What are _you_ looking at?" She asked, her tone indicating rudeness. Her voice sounded sexy. Silky and seductive, with a slight Italian accent heard. "Ahem!" Heather hit Alejandro in the arm getting him out of his daze. Alejandro knew he had a girlfriend, but he couldn't help but find Angelica attractive. Why couldn't he even get a glance in? Besides, it wasn't like all of the other males didn't find her attractive. Heather shot him a glare which stopped him completely. Even Chris was staring at Angelica despite her being younger.

A faint blush quickly left Chris' face as he began to talk about how things would go. "Okay, so turned out the goverment took all the toxic from the island has been removed by the goverment. Even all my back-ups. So that sucks. We've ran out of ideas for any new challenges, so this season will be from other season's challenges. Now, let's pick out the teams. The hungry hippos-" "Wait? Hungry Hippos? Seriously?" Courtney protested, crossing her arms with a sigh afterward. "Yeah, about that, we couldn't come up with any good names. Anyway, the Hungry Hippos, Lindsay, DJ, Tyler, Owen, Izzy, Beth and Heather."

Heather instantly got angry. "Why do _I_ have to be paired up with all the softies?! And why does _she_ have to be on the _same_ team as Alejandro?!"  
"Yeah, why do _I_ have to be on the same team as _him_?!"

"Reasons. Now, the Raving Ravens, Angelica, Alejandro," "Don't mind if I do." Alejandro walked over to Angelica standing directly next to her. " "Yeah, right, over my dead body." "You're body won't be dead, it'll be hot from being up on mines." He whispered seductively into her ear.

Angelica P.O.V (Normal P.O.V)

 _Dammit Alejandro! Why do you have to be so damn sexy?! No, bad Angelica! You HAVE a boyfriend! Aggh! I'll only have to deal with him for a while. It's only the first day anyways._ His whisper sent shivers through my spine. "S-shut up! D-d-don't you have a girlfriend! Besides, me and YOU will NEVER happen, Alejandro, were teammates and nothing more. Besides, I don't even WANT to be teammates with you!" "Duncan, and Courtney." Chris said finishing his sentence. Alejandro and I continues to argue, until Chris startled me with a loud, "HELLO?! UM, RUDE! Anyway, like I was saying before I was rudely interupted," He said, giving us an icy stare. The winning team gets to live in the mansion, AND they get a five-star breakfast and dinner! And other things from the season before last. Most of you know the drill, now, the first challenge for the very last season, is to sail a boat to Bony Island, and explore the WHOLE island, if you're not back by exactly a week, so get you're exploring gear on! Here!"

Chris threw exploring-wear at me, and Alejandro caught it for me before it hit me directly in the face. "...Thanks." I said, going in the girl's cabin getting ready to change. I changed, I braided my hair into a side braid, threw on the tank top that showed my flat stomach, and I put on grey shorts. I came out, and I obviously got a reaction from all of the males. "What are YOU looking at?!" I said crossing my arms. "I think it's pretty obvious." Duncan said with a raised eyebrow. "Whatever!" I said getting ready to walk past him, and then I stopped, and gave him a bold, warning glare.

"By the way,if you get in my way. You're dead meat." I told him pointing my finger at his chest. "Got it?" I asked warningly. He gulped and gave me a small nod. "Good." I continued to walk away. I walked over to the last spot left, near Alejandro. "Okay," Chris started, "You guys are playing paintball, which ever team doesn't make it back by midnight on Saturday loses. Now go!" He tossed us all paintball guns. "And you also have to shoot people from other teams"

"That outift looks gorgeous on you."  
"Save it for Heather."  
"Heather's not on my team."  
"If we weren't teammates trust me, I would defiently beat the living shit out of you. By the way, you better not try to mess me up." 

"Hey, lovebirds, you two have the only boat left from arguing instead of actually, you know, getting in the boats"  
"Aaagh! See what you did?! Now we have to SHARE a boat! Thanks Alejandro!"  
"I'll enjoy that time."  
"Well I won't! This is just PERFECT!"  
"You're right it is." He smirked.  
I gave him an icy stare, and crossed my arms. "You better not try anything Alejandro. I wanna win."  
"Then what are you waiting for?, Get in the boat."  
I glared at him suspiciously, "You're up to something."  
He laughed a bit, "I'm not up to anything."  
"Whatever." I replied, a bit too irritated to even talk to him anymore.

I got in the boat and waited impatiently for Alejandro to get in. "Come on already!, Gosh, we're already behind, we're going to lose! Come on!" Until what seemed like forever, he finally came in the boat and I started paddling. "You know, you could help out a bit!" I said, gritting my teeth out of irritation. "I wanna do something first." He said a bit seductively which made my suspicious. I stopped paddling.

"Fine, anything to make your lazy ass do something." I said crossing my arms. "You sure? Anything?"  
"You heard me, now hurry up and do whatever your going to do so that our team can have at least a small chance at win-h-hey! S-stop!"

He sucked on my neck, his strong arms wrapped around my waist. "S-stop what if someone sees?! Y-you're going to leave a hickey! S-stop!" He bit my neck causing me to moan loudly. "Stop!"  
"You said anything, didn't you?"  
"Y-yes but you have a girlfriend, and I don't even feel the same way, anyways."  
"You know you do."  
"I just met you. And I have a boyfried at home. And keep telling youself that, but I don't." I said stubbornly.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say kitten."  
"Kitten?" I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"You're eye pupils are somewhat similar to a kitten's."|  
"Don't call me that."  
"I got it, keep calling you kitten."  
"Whatever, let's just catch up before Heather thinks that I actually like you. Which I don't."  
"Yeah, yeah."


End file.
